Transfering schools is not always bad!
by Lucy13FT
Summary: Luka has to transfer to Crypton High in Japan because of her father's work. She doesn't really like the idea, but can a certain tealette make her change her mind? Crappy summary, I know... Warning, Shoujo-ai! Rated T for now, may or may not change in the future. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey there, you who is reading this right now. The only thing I want to say is that this isn't the first fanfiction i've written, nor the first i've uploaded (I deleted the other one though, don't ask why) Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Vocaloid :(  
**

* * *

_**.:: Chapter 1: **The transfer. **:****:.**_

Changing schools was the thing Luka hated the most. Because of her fathers's job, they have to constantly move to other places before she can even settle in one of them. Yet she couldn't complain because it wasn't her type to do so and because their only money income is because of that job. So, she never said anything to her dad in order not to worry him.

This time, he got transferred to Tokyo, Japan. Luka's hometown. She hasn't been there for like, 7 years? She was still in elementary when they first moved.

So, today was her first day of school. She set her alarm clock early and woke up on time. She took her time in the shower, then put on her uniform, brushed her hair and then went downstairs to get her breakfast.

She went on the kitchen, took a bowl, put some cereal and milk on it and then sat down on the table and quietly ate it. Not even 5 minutes had passed and her older brother, Luki, came to the kitchen, greeted his sister and did the same thing as Luka had. They sat across one another in silence until Luki decided to break it.

"So.." He started after he ate a spoonful of his breakfast "Are you excited about the new school?" He grinned at her and she frowned. "Are you?" She asked curiously and her brother nodded. "Well… yeah… since we are finally back at our hometown and stuff…" He said as he finished eating and went to wash his bowl. "Maybe we'll see some of our friends from the old days"

Luka finished hers too and washed it. "Well yeah… still…" She went to pick up her bag and put on her shoes "That's what happens all the time…" She sighed and walked out the door, her brother following close. "We'll see them again, we'll reunite and then we'll have to leave again…"

"Well, that's fine… at least we'll see them again" He smiled at Luka and she did the same. "Anyway, let's hurry" Luki said as he walked faster, leaving Luka behind "Don't wanna be late on our first day, would we?"

With that he started running, with Luka following close behind. She wasn't actually in the mood to run but she couldn't deny a race; she liked running. She looked at her clock and saw that they still had 15 minutes untill the bell rang and the school was 5 minutes away… _'I like running but... What's with the hurry.. geez…'_

They reached the school in less than 3 minutes, both panting. "I-I won.." Luki said as he tried to catch his breath. "That's only… because.. you started running first" Luka said with difficulty as she supported herself on the wall, trying to regain her composure.

When they both were okay, they walked into the school grounds, looking around curiously. Student were gazing at them, probably because they don't seem familiar or because of their hair colour. Whichever the reason was, everyone was gossiping about them. They've been in the school for 5 minutes or so and they're already the talk of the school

"I hope they don't make that a habit…" Luka sighed as they entered the school building. Luki grinned at his sister "Always the popular ones, aren't we?" Luki laughed and went to the principal's office with Luka to inform them of their arrival.

The principal gave them a hearty welcome to 'Crypton High School' and told them their class. Luka in A2 and Luki on C2. He also told them that during lunch break someone from their class shall show them around school so that they won't have any trouble settling in.

After that they said goodbye and went to look for their respective classes

"Damn…" Luka hissed as she tried to find her class… "A2… A2… Where is it!?"  
She kept on looking and after a while, she found it. The teacher was just about to enter so he told her to wait until he calls her to enter.

The teacher entered the room and complete silence fell. Everyone hurried back to their seats and waited for the lesson to start. Instead the teacher didn't start the lesson but called for someone to come in.

"Okay, Megurine-san, you can enter now."

As soon as she entered the room, everyone was gawking at her, some whispered, some commented on how great she looked, heck some even whistled too!

The teacher lightly coughed so as to get their attention and then motioned for Luka to introduce herself.

"My name is Megurine Luka" Luka said confidently and wrote her name on the board. "I've come here with my older brother from England because of my father's work. Japan is my hometown but I haven't been here for 7 years or so. I hope we'll get along" Luka bowed and everyone started clapping.

When the commotion stopped, the teacher could finally speak. "Alright, Megurine. You can sit next to Masuda. Lily, stand up please."

Lily stood up and waved at Luka "Yahoo! Luka, long time no see!" She grinned at her "7 years… you've changed a lot" Lily said that as she carefuly examined Luka's body "Yeah… and for better of course!" Lily laughed, Luka just ignored her and sat down to her seat. "I can't believe that of all people from my childhood years I have to run into you…" She sighed as she took out her books from her bag. _'Perfect... just perfect... As if the day couldn't get any worse...'_

"You just have to put up with me, honey" Lily teased her and as she was about to say something else, the teacher thankfully stopped her so that he could start his lesson.

"Actually, I forgot" he said as he scratched his head, slightly laughing "Who will show Luka around the school on lunch break?" He said and Lily raised her hand "Anyone except you, Lily since you already know Luka it would be better if it was someone else so that she can get to know her classmates, right?" He smiled at Lily who didn't look very happy about it.

"How about you, Miku?" He asked a girl who looked to be in a very far away place, looking out of the window. She didn't even hear him. He went next to her and hit her lightly on the head with a book. "Ouch" "Don't lie… It wasn't that hard, was it?" he chuckled and the class laughed. "Guys, it's not right to laugh at a classmate," he said to everyone and then turned around to face Miku again " I'm sure she had a good reason for zoning out, right?" he asked Miku but she didn't answer. Instead she just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Anyway, back to our point. Will you show Luka around, Miku?"

Miku glanced at Luka for a bit and then turned her attention to the teacher "Sure, why not?" She smiled at Luka and when Luka smiled back, Miku blushed and looked away.

The teacher nodded and went back to his desk again and opened his book.  
"Alright, class open your history books at page 14"

* * *

When lunch break came, Miku and Luka were roaming around the school with Miku saying for what reason each room was being used for, where their Music class would be, where the gym is and stuff. Luka didn't listen to much of what Miku said because she was too busy thinking about her transfer to this school. So far, she just wants to go home and never come back but this girl in front of her, kind of piqued her interest so she's just sticking around with her. She didn't look like she was having much fun either, having to show the new student around when she could be with her friends. Still, she did quite a nice job, even though Luka didn't hear half of what she said.

"And this is the choir club room" Miku said and turned around to see that Luka wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying "Hey.." She waved her hand in front of Luka's face to snap her out of whatever she was thinking "What's the point of me showing you around if you're not paying any attention to me?" Miku said, quite annoyed by the transfer students behavior.

"I-I'm sorry" Luka slightly bowed her head "Won't happen again I promise" She grinned at Miku and looked at the room she had just been shown. "Choir club, right?" Miku nodded and continued the tour, Luka actually paying attention to her now.

During the tour they talked about various things, about how it is in England and how much Luka disliked moving all the time. Then they talked about their hobbies and found out that they both liked singing. Miku also introduced her to some of her friends. Kagamine Rin and Len, the unseperable twins, Gumi Megpoid, Miku's best friend and also the vice president of the student council and Kaito Shion, one of her friends from middle school. Luka kindly greeted them all and they moved on.

Last stop was the cafeteria because it was lunch break and... well they needed to eat something because they were starving. Miku showed to Luka the menu, they both ordered something and then they went to sit together with the people she had just met, and Lily.

"Why are you here…" Luka sighed as she sat next to Miku. Lily sat across her with the twins next to them and Gumi next to Miku. Kaito had to go do something so he left earlier.

"Oh, come on, I know you love me" Lily grinned and got kicked by Luka "That hurt, Megurine Luka-sama~" Lily whined as she rubbed the place she had been kicked. "Just shut up and eat please…" Luka sighed and decided to ignore the blonde idiot.

"Umm... Where do you two know each other from?" Rin curiously asked and everyone else nodded, they were all curious.

"Well…We me-" Lily started but Luka cut in "We, unfortunately for me, met in elementary school. Back then I was unsocial and didn't really talk to anyone. Then Lily one day came to me and said _'Let's be friends!' _or something and then she started sticking around me even though I didn't want her company. That's pretty much all." Luka shrugged and continued her meal

"Hey!" Lily protested, crossing her arms and glancing at Luka "You were alone so I thought you needed company" Lily said but decided not to push the matter anymore, seeing that Luka was getting irritated and continued her didn't really want to anger her anymore; she hit very hard back in elementary!

"Hmm…" Rin surprisingly murmured "You don't really seem like the type that would be alone, Luka" she said and everyone nodded. "Well, anyway!" Rin decided to change the subject, seeing how annoyed Luka was; she probably didn't like talking about her childhood that much.

"How about we all meet up at my home this Friday after school?" she suggested and after a while of thinking everyone nodded. "You too of course, Luka" Rin smiled at her and Luka nodded and slightly smiled back.

Then they went back to casual talk, they all said more about themselves so that Luka would know about them all, then Miku said that there are still some people she wants to introduce to Luka some time later and Luka agreed.

A while after, Kaito came back with two more people, one purple-haired boy who looked slightly older than them and a brown-haired girl who also looked older. He introduced them to Luka, the boy's name was Gakupo Kamui and the girl's was Sakine Meiko. Then Rin invited them to her home too and they said they would go.

The bell rang no soon after and they all hurried to their respective classes. Luka's class had P.E now and Miku led her to the changing room so that they can put on their gym clothes. When they were changing, the other girls complimented Luka about her figure and asked her various things like, "Do you diet?" or "Do you exercise?" that sort kind of stuff.

Miku was feeling something she couldn't quite understand. She didn't really like when the other girls got so close to Luka. Why? Miku wondered. Was she feeling jealous? There is no reason to be, is there? She quickly dismissed those thoughts, shook her head and then followed her classmates to the gym.

The gym teacher was a strict one and didn't go easy on the girls. As soon as they got in the gym he made them run 5 laps around the gym. Most girls were exhausted after 2 laps but Luka didn't seem to be tired at all. Nor did Miku. Miku was the fastest runner in the class but apparently Luka wasn't bad either. They started competing for the 3 remaining laps and in the end, Luka won by only a small time difference from Miku.

Everyone was clapping and congratulating them for being so fast and many were looking at Luka with awe; no one has ever beaten Miku in a race.

Since they were both exhausted, the teacher let them to rest for 5 minutes. They went to sit on a nearby bench and watched the others continue their laps; they had all stopped to watch those two so no one really finished them.  
Miku and Luka laughed when they heard Lily curse about having to run all that much. "Doesn't look like she's having fun is she?" Miku said between her laughing "Lily-sama dislikes exercising" Luka sarcastically said and Miku snorted.

"By the way…" Miku now turned to look at Luka, smiling "Congratulations for winning the race" and gave her a pat on the shoulder "You know," she stood and took a dramatic pose "No one has ever beaten me before". After she finished her 'drama queen' play, she went to get some water and gave to Luka one bottle too.

After they drank the water and regained their energy, the teacher called them back and they went to play basketball or volleyball; whichever they wanted to. Miku chose basketball and Luka chose volleyball. They said good luck to each other and then went to play their matches.

Miku really enjoyed playing basketball and she was the best player in her team. She was a perfect play maker because of her speed so her team always won whenever they played. Today, though she was quite distracted by looking at the pink-haired girl who was playing volleyball. She was really good at it and scored many points for her team, resulting in them winning the match.

Miku's team lost because Miku wasn't paying attention and gave wrong passes. Her other teammates asked her worriedly if something was wrong and she shook them off, telling them that her right leg hurts a bit after that race with Luka. It seems that they bought it, since they decided not to talk about it anymore.

They finished P.E, changed back to their uniforms and prepared for their next and last class. Unfortunately, it was Miku's worst nightmare. She really couldn't stand Maths and their teacher didn't help any. He looked kinda intimidating; or so Miku thought. She tried to hide as much as she could and thankfully he didn't tell her to solve any problems.

She spaced out for a bit; she tended to do that a lot, especially when the class doesn't interest her. She thought of what happened today, about meeting Luka and being her first friend, after Lily of course, and also that feeling she had when they had P.E. She looked briefly at Luka and the moment she did that, Luka turned around and smiled at her. Miku felt her heart skip a beat but didn't quite show it, except her blushing face, and she smiled back.

She knew that something was starting to happen inside her but she didn't dislike it. In fact, she thought that it would be nice if she had someone, that is if Luka likes her back. _'What the heck am I thinking!?' _she mentally smacked herself and swore that she wouldn't think about Luka that way anymore. Besides, she just met her today! And she is sure that she is completely straight! This can't be like or anything. She's just happy because she made a new friend _'Yeah… that's probably it…' _She thought and went back to spacing out.

After school, as Miku was walking home, she noticed Luka in front of her with some guy who had the same hair color as her and was much taller than her. She assumed that it was her brother and went to greet them.

"Hey, Luka" Miku said to Luka and then turned to Luki "and…" Luka answered for her "Luki. He's my older brother, I told you before"

"Yeah I can tell. I don't think there are many people with pink hair" Miku giggled and so did Luki. "You're right…" he smiled at her.

"Yeah but there aren't many people with teal hair either" Luka jokingly countered.

"By the way…" Luka curiously looked around Miku "Where is your brother? You said you have one too, right?"

"Yeah, he's probably already home… he has a motorcycle and he drove to school with it today. Lucky him." Miku grudgingly said, mostly because he is old enough to have one but also because he doesn't drive her to school. He says that it can't hold that much weight so he can't take her with him. So she has no choice than to go home by foot.

"What a coincidence, though" Luki amusingly said and looked at the two girls "You and Luka are in the same class, me and Mikuo are in the same class and apparently, our houses are on the same way" He pointed out and they all laughed.

They walked some more and then Miku had to turn right while the two siblings were going straight ahead. Miku said goodbye to both of them, said to Luki that it was nice to meet him and he smiled at her, saying that he'll see her tomorrow. Luka waved at Miku and then they continued walking too.

Miku hadn't gone that far when she remembered that she forgot to tell Luka something so she ran back at them. They both looked at her confusedly and Miku asked for Luka's number so that they can talk this afternoon. After they exchanged numbers they all went home.

Luka opened the door to their home, took off her shoes and went to the room to leave her school bag and change into her casual outfit, she didn't want to stain her uniform since she didn't have a spare one. Then she went to the kitchen and saw that food was already made and a note was left on the table

'_As you can see, your lunch guys is on the table. I'm sorry I won't be able to join you but I will be back in the afternoon. I hope you had fun on your first day of school' –__dad_

"The same happens always…" Luka shrugged and sat on the table and started eating what her father had prepared. Luki came down too and he started eating his portion. The food was well made, also very delicious. Their father is a great cook and whenever he has time to spare, he always makes something for them in order to show his love to his kids, since he couldn't be there for them all the time.

"Hey, Luka, how was your first day?" Luki curiously asked his sister, concerned about whether or not she liked the school.

"It was pretty nice… Miku showed me around the building and she introduced me to all of her friends. I even got invited to one of their houses this Friday." Luka answered, and her brother sighed, relieved of what he heard because he knows that his sister really dislikes changing schools and because he is over protective of his little sister. If anyone did anything to her, they would have hell to pay.

"I wanna come too!" he pleaded, his eyes filled with hope and excitement "It would be nice if I got to know some people too" he said with his head hung low "The only people I met is Mikuo, Gakupo, Meiko, Dell and Haku" he said as he counted them on his fingers.

"I'll ask them…" Luka sighed, her brother always get too excited "but if they don't accept don't cry like a baby, alright?" Luka jokingly said and Luki pinched her shoulder. Luka laughed and Luki, being defeated, mournfully continued to eat his lunch.

When they finished, they played rock-paper-scissors about who was going to wash the dishes and Luka won. Luki cursed his luck but still did what he had to do nevertheless.

Luka left her brother clean up and went on her bedroom to do her homework. It was her first day of school but still she had so much to do. She decided that it's better to finish them now because if she let it for later, she would never actually do it.

When she finished, she took her mp3 to listen to some songs since she was quite bored now that she had done her homework. She sat on her bed, hugged her tako plushie and listened to her favorite song. Then, she remembered that she had exchanged numbers with Miku and she mentally debated with her self whether or not to call her.

Seems that Miku was thinking the exact same thing because as Luka was about to call her, Miku sent her a message.

_To: You  
By: Miku_

_Hey! What's up? I just finished my homework (well… almost all of it) and I was wondering what you're up to… are you still reading?  
Ps: Can you tell how to solve problem 3 from our math homework? I just can't seem to find the right answer._

_Thanks in advance~_

Luka slightly chuckled, finding Miku's request for assistance funny. How does she even know if she had done it herself? Luka went to look at her textbook to see what answer she had found and texted Miku back

_To: Miku  
By: You_

_Hey there __ I finished everything a while ago and now I'm relaxing for a while… they gave us so much homework :/ even though it's my first day they didn't go easy on me…  
About the 3__rd__ problem… I found that x=13 and y=9. I'm not really sure if it's right or not but I think it is… good luck in solving the problem_

Message sent.

After lying down for a while, Luka decided that she wanted to go out to get some fresh air so she got her jacket and headed to the park where she used to go before, waiting for Miku's reply to her message. She went to the park and sat on a bench.

The winter breeze was quite chilly but Luka didn't really mind. The park was relaxing since there were no people, no commotion from the street and there were so many trees that made the atmosphere cozy and nice to relax.

Luka sighed and gazed at the sky, trying to make out what shapes the clouds were making. A beep in her pocket startled her, it was a message from Miku

_I finally managed to find the answer you told me ^_^ Now I've finished my homework too. I'm thinking of going to get some fresh air… I'm not very sure though… it's a bit chilly outside and I don't really like being cold… ._

Luka pondered for a while, should she invite Miku or not? She said that she didn't want to go out because she doesn't like cold but… oh well… she decided to invite her and if she refuses then that's okay.

_Good job :D Right now I'm at the park, if you want you could join me. It's not really cold outside, just be sure to wear a jacket or something. I believe that it would be nice if you went out for a bit so as you can cool your head a bit after all that homework you had to do, but that's just my opinion._

She sent the message and eagerly waited for her answer. She really hoped she would come because she could really use some company right now. Being on the park all alone makes her feel as if she is an old lady, with nowhere else to go, sitting alone in a secluded with her cats; Luka doesn't have any, though.

No longer than a minute passed and Luka received another message.

_Hmm…. Maybe you're right. I could use some air. I will be there in 15 minutes or so… See you :D_

She looked at the message several times, as if she couldn't understand what Miku wrote from the first time she read it. She answered back with a '_I'll be waiting, don't be late :D' _and waited for Miku's arrival.

She just met Miku this morning, but to an outsider it would look like they've known each other for a while because of how easily they became so good friends. She liked talking to Miku and she liked being with Miku. A lot. She sighed and wondered whether she is starting to have a crush on Miku or not. She knows she likes girls but she doesn't believe in 'love at first sight' and stuff like that. But ... Miku ... she just really interests Luka.

_'Maybe... transferring here was not so bad after all..'_

Luka sighed again and looked at the sky. Thankfully, it didn't look like it will rain anytime soon.

* * *

**Well that's all folks for now :D**

I hope my lack in vocabulary skills isn't being a hindrance to the ff... I really wish I was better at that but... things don't always happen as you want them to...

Anyway, feel free to leave a review and tell me whether you liked it or not and tell me if i can write or i'm just fooling myself :D  
See ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read Ch.1 of this story. Hope it was satisfying enough :D**

**Anyways! Here's Ch.2 ! I hope you were looking forward to it .**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids... unfortunately...**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: It's Nyan cat! _**

Miku run slightly, keeping a steady pace. She left her house in a hurry a few minutes ago and is going to the park to meet Luka. She took her cellphone out of her pocket to look at the time and breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't late. She always arrives on her destination right on time, or earlier. She isn't the type who would be late and leave the others waiting.

She sped up a bit, her breathing steady and even; her gym teacher had told her to do that when running, it increases your endurance.

Miku stopped and waited for the traffic light for the passengers to turn green. As she was waiting, she noticed that Luka was right; the weather was fine and it wasn't very cold. Thankfully for her; she didn't have any gloves or scarf to wear so she would have been cold.

When the light finally turned to green, Miku started running again and in a few minutes she was at the park. She looked around, searching for Luka but it was quite difficult to find her because the park was enormous and it was full of trees.

After a while of searching, Miku found Luka sitting on a bench, gazing at the sky. She was about to greet her, but she stopped. Somehow… Luka right now looked like she was in a far away place, thinking of something and Miku didn't want to bother her. She took a hesitant step forward and, with the bad luck she has, stepped on a pile of leaves and they made a crunching sound which alerted Luka of the tealette's presence.

She came back to reality, turned around to look at Miku and waved at her with a smile. Miku shyly smiled back and went to sit next to her. They sat like this in silence, both of them searching for words to say. Miku was the first to break it by slightly coughing in her hand in order to get Luka's attention.

"Umm…" she started, unsure of what to say. Luka smiled at her and kindly waited for her to talk. "You were right about the weather, it's not cold at all." She decided to go with that because she couldn't really think of anything else to say. Luka chuckled, earning a confused glance by Miku. "Told you." Luka said and grinned; Miku nodded and then they went back to silence.

The only sound you could hear now was the wind that was blowing gently. Nothing else. Miku looked down at her feet, fidgeting while Luka decided to go back to gazing at the sky. They were both speechless but at least they weren't alone.

Luka sighed. She said to Miku to come here because she wanted some company and because she though that some fresh air would be good for her but if she lets this silence continue, she will bore Miku and she will leave. She pondered for a while and an idea popped in her head. She tapped Miku on the shoulder and when she turned around she pointed up the sky. "You see that cloud?" Miku tried to focus her gaze on where Luka had pointed and after a while she nodded. "What do you think it is?" Luka asked her.

'_Hmm…'_ Miku thought. _'It looks like a dog but… dogs don't have ears like that… maybe a cat?'_ she wondered for a couldn't really figure it out so she decided to say something random. "It's nyan cat!" Miku exclaimed and Luka started laughing. "Wh-Why are you laughing?!" Miku said, as she tried to sound angry.

When Luka finally calmed down, she asked Miku why she thought that it was nyan cat and she just shrugged, saying that it was the only thing she could think of that moment. Then they closed the "nyan cat" case and moved on to the other clouds. They both had diffirent opinions on every single cloud and they laughed a lot about that.

They soon got bored of sitting all the time so they decided to take a walk. Miku led the way since Luka didn't remember the roads well. They walked around the city, looking at shop windows, making comments along the way. After a while, Miku said she was hungry, so they decided to go to eat somewhere. Luka told her that she saw a hot dog stall before and they decided to go there. They both ordered one and Luka paid for them, even though Miku insisted on paying them. Then they continued their walk, with Luka ignoring Miku's sulking as she quietly hummed a song to herself. When they finished eating them, Luka's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Luki" Luka said more to herself than to Miku and picked it up. "Hey, is anything wrong Luki?" Luka asked her brother. He said something to her and she replied back. "I'm out with Miku right now…" she looked at Miku who whispered to her _"Do you have to go home?"_ with a sad expression and Luka, seeming quite sad too, nodded. She told Luki that she would be there in 15 minutes and hung up.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Luka smiled an apologetic smile to her. "Nah… it's okay…" Miku said reasuringly to her. "Besides I'll see you tomorrow right?" Miku smiled brightly and took Luka's hand and started walking. Luka laughed; Miku stopped and turned around to face her, curiously. "What?" She asked her. "My home is not that way, you know?" Luka said and Miku laughed nervously and facepalmed. "O-Oh.." She said embarassedly and followed after Luka who walked towards the exact opposite way Miku was going.

They walked in silence, a quite comfortable silence. They reached the place they had split up this morning.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Miku said, waved goodbye and started walking away.

"See you…" Luka said quietly. She stayed still for a while, watching Miku's figure slowly disappear and then went home.

Luka opened the door, took of her coat and shoes and headed to the living room. Luki was there, and so was their dad. She lightly hugged her father and then went to sit beside Luki.

"Sorry for telling you to come home so early sweety…" Lucas said to her apologetically. "I have to go back to work soon so I wanted to see you for a while. I already talked to Luki. How was your first day at school?" He asked, very anxious as he was waiting for his daughter's response.

"I have to admit" Luka said, smiling a lot more than usual "that this school is much better than the other ones"

"Really?" Lucas said, looking very happy "I'm so glad…"

"Don't worry about us dad." Luki said, looking very serious "You go to your work, don't worry about us" he repeated again just to be sure that he made himself clear "We will be fine. As you can see," he said and looked at Luka "we both are fine with our new school." He and Luka went to hug their father, trying to show him their gratefulness and to encourage him to keep on doing his best.

"Thank you guys…" he said, trying to hold back tears "I'm glad you understand…" He stood up, hugged them once again and then he went to get ready for his work. He then left in a hurry, saying that he will be late because he has to work overtime.

Luki then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He asked Luka if she wanted anything but she kindly declined. Luki shrugged and went to watch a movie on his computer, taking with him a can of tuna and a fork.

Luka went to her room, took off her uniform which she was still wearing; she didn't take it off when she came back from school. When she finished, she went to brush her teeth and went to lie down.

She glanced at the clock next to her bed on the nightstand and saw that it was only 9:30 pm. She was tired though, and she really needed sleep. She set her alarm clock to ring at 7 am and closed her eyes, letting sleep slowly overtake her and lead her to the world of dreams.

* * *

The next day, Luka woke up earlier than usual, feeling refreshed. She turned off her alarm which was going to ring in 30 minutes. Then, she went to take a quick shower, dried her hair, put on her uniform and went to eat breakfast. When she was done, she took the money her father had left on the table for her, told to Luki who had just got up that she was going ahead without him and took off.

The sky was cloudy , but it didn't look like it would rain soon. Luka sighed; she didn't get her umbrella with her. Hopefully it wouldn't rain. Even so, she walked a bit faster so, even if it rained, she would be at school and have a place to take cover.

When she reached a certain spot, she stopped abruptly and looked right, hoping that Miku was there. She wasn't. Either she has already gone ahead, or she is still at home. Luka decided that there's no point in waiting here since she'll see her when they're at school.

There weren't many people at school, it was still early. Luka looked at her cellphone; 30 minutes untill the bell rang. She heard a car stopping in the entrance and the blonde twins came out of it. As soon as they saw her, they went to greet her. Then Rin started blabbering about Friday, and how she was looking forward to it. Len tried to stop her, telling her not to bother Luka, but to no avail. Luka just answered whenever it was necessary. She wasn't really in the mood to talk but she didn't want to hurt Rin's feelings.

Thankfully, Gumi's arrival put a stop to Rin's excessive rambling. Luka grinned at Rin's reaction when she saw Gumi but decided not to tease her. Gumi didn't, though.

"Awww" she said as she pinched Rin's cheeks "you're blushing ahahah" she laughed heartfully and Rin blushed even more but kept a straight face and just pushed her hands away, then turned away.

Luka and Len just watched those two, Len was trying to hold back his laughter, while Luka just smiled. They really are acting like a couple, Luka thought. Rin was trying to hit Gumi, while Gumi was just laughing and avoiding her.

As those two were fighting, the others arrived too. Luka smiled warmly at Miku and she smiled back, waving at her in the process. Lily looked at them suspiciously and then grinned. She put her arm over Luka's shoulder, who wasn't very pleased by that move, and looked at Miku. "Luka's mine" she said to Miku and stuck her tongue out to her. Miku stuck her tongue out too "Haha.. you wish" and said to her mockingly. Luka pushed Lily away, growling at Lily. "No, thank you, I think I'll pass…" she said indifferently and walked away.

Lily made a puppy face, telling Luka to not leave her. When Luka was far enough, she reverted to her normal, serious self and turned her attention to Miku. "You know I was just joking, right?" she said and after Miku nodded, she continued "I'm not planning on stealing her from you" she smirked and Miku immediately blushed. "I don't really care…" she tried to defend herself, to no avail. Lily snorted and went to talk to Meiko, leaving Miku talk to herself.

Miku sighed when Lily was gone and glanced at Luka. Then she went to sit on a nearby bench, alone. She tried to understand what was going on with her. Why did she feel jealous when Lily said that Luka was hers? Why did she blush when Lily said that she wouldn't steal Luka away from her? She had never felt this way before and it was really driving her had already dismissed the whole love thingy because she thought that it was impossible for her to fall in love with someone she just met yesterday. Also, it was impossible because Miku's straight. She's completely sure of that. That's why it was really annoying her, the fact that she couldn't understand her own feelings.

As she was in her own world, Miku didn't realise that the bell rang. Everyone went on ahead; everyone except Luka. She stayed behind and tried to bring Miku back to reality. She didn't really seem to listen, though. Luka shook Miku's shoulder, finally making her come back. Then, they hurriedly made their way back to the classroom and the 1st period began.

[ Skip to lunch break because I'm bored. :D ]

As soon as the bell signaling the start of the lunch break rang, everyone ran out of their classrooms, trying to get to the cafeteria first so that they can buy what they wanted before it was sold out.

Luka and the others were in a hurry too, not because they wanted to buy something but because they wanted to find a table before all of them were taken.

Thankfully, the boys were already there, they had found two empty tables. Miku, Luka, Gumi, Rin and Len on one, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko on the other. The tables were next to eachother so they didn't have a problem communicating.

"Alright guys!" Rin exclaimed, making everyone turn to face her. "This Friday is gonna be the best!" she shouted and everyone else cheerfully shouted 'Yeah!'  
Other students looked at Rin curiously; Rin blushed and sat down and began to peel her orange, not talking anymore.

"So.. You keep on saying about Friday but what are we going to do?" Miku questioned her. Rin looked at her and then shrugged "Who knows?" she indifferently said and began eating her orange. Miku facepalmed. "What an idiot…" Miku muttered and took a bite of her leek. Nobody else talked after that and continued eating.

"By the way…" Luka broke the silence, "You said yesterday Miku that you found the same answer in the problem just like I did, right?" she asked and Miku nodded. "Then why did you say the wrong answer when Hiroshi-sensei asked you?"

"I don't know…" Miku shrugged "I'm not really fond of Maths, nor am I good at it…" Miku said and gave Luka an idea.

"How about I tutor you?" she kindly requested and Miku turned around to face her, looking very surprised.

"Really?" Luka nodded.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that" Miku gratefully said and hugged her.

"You're welcome" Luka smiled and hugged her back.

[Meanwhile]

"See?" Lily whispered to Gumi "I told you they're a couple. Or at least they look like one" they both giggled. "This is gonna be sooo interesting, don't you think, Lily?" Gumi smirked as she looked at those two. "This Friday, righttt?" Lily asked and smirked too. Who knows what they are planning….

[Back to Negitoro :D ]

"When do you want to begin?" Luka asked Miku as they broke their hug

"I don't know.."

"Well… for now, when you need something you can call me and I'll help you"

"Sure"

* * *

After school, everyone bid their farewells to each other and headed to their homes. Miku and Luka waited for Luki to finish putting on his shoes and then they walked home.

On their way home, Miku asked Luki if Mikuo had already gone home. He said that he probably has because he left before him. Luka then said that she would like to meet him too someday and Miku told her that she could come to their house. She could help her with her Math problem and she could also get to meet her brother. Two birds with one stone. Then they continued their casual talk. Luki asked Luka if she had told the others about Luki sticking around with them this Friday. Luka had forgot; she apologized and promised she would ask them tomorrow. Miku just giggled and reassured Luki that he will be able to come with them too.

Sooner than they wanted it to, though, the time they could be together ended. Unfortunatelly for them, Miku now had to leave and turn right. She said goodbye to both of them and that she would see them tomorrow. She then turned and ran towards her house.

"If you need any help call me!" Luka shouted, hoping that Miku heard her.

Miku grinned and gave Luka a thumbs-up "Will do! Thanks!" She shouted back and waved. Luka waved too and then went after Luki who had left her behind.

Miku, now walking, headed to her house. She was so going to call her, even if she doesn't need any help today since they don't have Maths tomorrow. She smiled like an idiot as she entered her house. She took of her shoes and after greeting her mother and brother, she immediately went to her room.

She lied on her bed and looked at her cellphone.

'_Maybe… I could ask her if she wants to go to the park with me again… or maybe not…'_

She pondered whether to call her or not. She rolled around on her bed, groaning. "What should I do?" She asked but got no answer, obviously.

In the end, she decided not to call her. Besides, she was with her 10 minutes ago. She didn't really want to bother her, even though she was the one who offered her help. She would see her tomorrow at school.

"Mom said that lunch is ready" Mikuo called out from outside.

"I'm on my way" Miku replied and followed her brother downstairs, in the kitchen.

* * *

Luka finished eating a while ago and now she is doing her homework. Every once in a while, she glances at her cellphone, expecting for a call. But her phone didn't ring.

"What was I expecting?" Luka sighed and threw her cellphone on her bed. "Of cource she wouldn't call… We don't have Maths tomorrow so she won't be needing any help…" She tried to concentrate on doing her homework but she still looked at her cellphone sometimes as if she's trying to make it ring telepathically. She might be a telepath because when she looked at it, her phone rang. She hurriedly took her cellphone and picked it up. "Y-Yes?" she asked. The voice she heard, though, was not the one she wanted to hear.

"Hey!" Lily greeted her "I'm with Meiko and Gumi on the arcade now, wanna come?" she invited her. She was about to decline, but then she thought that she had just finished her homework and she didn't have anything else to do so she decided to go and accepted Lily's invitation.

"Cool, see you then!"

Luka went to change. She decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a plain blue shirt. She tied her hair on a ponytail and wore her black sweater. She took her keys and her money, put on her shoes and went to meet the other girls.

-_To Be Continued _

* * *

**This chapter is slightly smaller than the other one... I decided to make it small because I can't seem to find any time to write anymore... I finally made up with my bff's and now we're together all day so I can't really write :D [Christina it's your fault... .]**

**Thanks to Truna for reviewing and correcting my mistakes. I'll try to improve.**

******Anyway... hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Feel free to leave a review! **

**See ya next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Here's chapter 3! It's not as good as the others and it's quite rushed but I hope you will still like it :D I really feel like the summary AND the title don't really match the fanfic. If someone has a good idea please tell me because I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO PUT .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid... TT_TT**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Going to the arcade is fun, isn't it?_**

Luka walked slowly towards her destination; she wasn't in a hurry, the others could wait. On her way to the arcade, she was thinking about yesterday and how much fun being around Miku was.

Miku was cute, funny and she enjoyed talking to her, or just being next to her. She wondered how it was even possible for just one person to bring such feelings into the surface. Luka never actually liked talking to people, she always felt uncomfortable ( a good example would be her's and Lily's friendship) yet being with Miku… just felt natural, she couldn't understand why. It was as if something draws them together, something like gravity, or… _'a magnet…' _Luka thought.

She snorted; Magnets? That would be quite funny.

She shrugged that thought and tried to get Miku out of her mind, obviously to no avail. The tealette just kept on popping inside Luka's head. That wide smile of hers, her cute blush, those lips that looked so kissab- _'WHAT AM I THINKING!?' _She shook her head and noticed that she reached the arcade, thankfully. Now she would be able to forget about Miku.

She walked into the arcade and she immediately spotted the girls. Gumi was playing something, the others were looking. Lily turned around, saw Luka and waved at her. Luka waved back and went to greet them. Gumi said a quick 'hello', not even bothering to turn around to look at her. She was so engrossed on the game she was playing, not even an earthquake would make her move. Probably.

They waited patiently for Gumi to finish her game. She lost and cursed at the creator of the game, yelling that whoever made it is a total idiot who doesn't know how to create games. The others chuckled and pretended to agree with her. Gumi snarled, then turned around and went to play something else.

"Hey Gumi," Lily stopped her "if you don't mind, I know a game I would like you to try" she smirked sadistically and Gumi nodded, not realising that Lily was up to something. She let Lily lead her to a door which wrote 'Slenderman' and a bit lower it wrote 'Don't get caught!' She shivered; she knew that this was no normal game. However, Lily told her that if she chickens out and doesn't finish the game she will have to pay for all of their expenses today.

She pushed down that feeling of fear and slowly, she walked inside. Inside the room it was dark, obviously to make people even more afraid. Gumi tried to keep her cool, but she was actually getting scared. Looking to her right, she noticed a chair and a computer, whose screen was displaying a black background with the same words as the door. 'Slenderman'. She sat down, put on the headphones that were resting on top of the keyboard and anxiously pressed start.

She was in a forest, the only thing she had with her was a flashlight. The instructions told her that the only way to get away is to find 8 pages scattered randomly in the forest.

She started walking cautiously, the sound caused by the wind was unsettling and was making her extremely nervous. It seemed as if something would pop up at any moment and devour her whole. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, mustered up courage and continued. She knew that the other 3 were probably watching her right now, and she definitely wouldn't want to give them, especialy Lily, the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

After a while of wandering, she found the first page which had some weird drawings on it. She shrugged and continued. And as she was walking through the forest, she found a 'building' that looked like a public toilet stall. She procceded with extreme caution, as the wind was getting stronger and creepier. Although she was sure that there was definitely a page in there, she was a bit afraid to go inside. After a while, though, she finally walked inside and…

"AAHHHH!" Gumi screamed. A guy with a suit and NOT a face was looking at her and was steadily getting closer. Gumi freaked out and turned around and ran for her life while chanting 'shit' all the time.

'_This game is stupid…'_ Gumi thought. '_I hope you guys are having fun watching my reactions you idiots. I'll get you later!' _ She whispered, now filled with determination to finish this game. Now that she knew about that mysterious suit-guy, she wouldn't be afraid anymore, would she?

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the 3 girls were watching Gumi through a monitor. Lily was laughing heartfully, while the other 2 tried to contain their laughter. Luka scolded Lily and told her that it's not right to force Gumi play that game, Lily just laughed her off. Although, she had to admit that her reactions were incredibly hilarious as she was screaming all the time.

After a while, Gumi finally walked out of the room, looking tired and angry. Lily patted her head and told her that she did a good job. Gumi pinched her arm and told them to follow her. They all followed obediently, with Lily rubbing her arm.

"I challenge you to a battle, Masuda Lily!" Gumi exclaimed when they stopped in front of something that looked like a dance platform.

Lily snorted "Challenging me to a battle of DDR?!" she said cockily as she got on one of the platforms. "Bring it on kiddo!"

Gumi chose a song and put it on heavy. They both stepped on all of the arrows, while the others cheered on them. They both seemed to not have any trouble, although it was on heavy. Gumi laughed when she saw that Lily made a mistake, considerably lowering her chance of winning.

Lily hissed, but still continued nontheless. She wasn't going to lose to that green-haired idiot! The only one who has ever beaten her in DDR is only Luka and that was because of luck!

Apparently, Gumi wasn't flawless either. She also made a mistake which resulted in Lily winning their showdown. Gumi hung her head low, defeated. Lily took a winning pose and laughed at Gumi. She just grumbled as a response and went to seat to a nearby table.

"So!" Lily said as she looked at the other two girls. "Who's next?" The two girls looked at eachother, said something and they nodded. Then, Luka went on the stage, smirked at Lily and browsed through the list of songs.

"Hmm… How about this?" Luka asked as she pointed on one of the songs. Lily's eyes widened; this was the exact same song that made her lose back then! She then grinned and put it on extreme. _'Let me show you who's the boss, Luka!'_

With that, their showdown began. They both stepped on the arrows furiously, both of them keeping up fairly good. A crowd gathered and they were cheering on both of them. Gumi shouted at Luka, telling her to defeat this bitch, get revenge in her place. Luka answered, saying that she will definitely kick her ass.

As the song was progressing, both girls were getting tired, yet no one seemed to back down.

"Hey Gumi, Meiko-san!" Someone shouted. They turned around and saw Rin, Len and Miku. "Hey! What's up guys?" Gumi answered, while Meiko just waved and smiled at them, then turning her attention back to the duo on the stage.

"We were bored, we decided to come play around a little" Rin answered. Then they noticed the other two. "Woah!" Len exclaimed, surprised. "Those two are really good!" Rin finished as she looked at the two with awe.

Miku looked at them, and found her self staring at Luka . Said girl was breathing heavily, exhausted, sweating yet she was still smiling. She looked like she was having lots of fun, that made Miku happy too.

"Ho, ho.." Gumi whispered at her, a playful smirk seen on her face "you like what you see?" Miku immediately blushed, red as a tomato. She shook her head no, although her mind was saying yes.

Yes, for some unknown reason, Miku liked the way Luka looked. She looked at the ground, because if she continued gazing at Luka, Gumi wouldn't stop teasing her, and her heart wouldn't stop racing.

They finally finished with the song, both panting and gasping for air. Some people gave them towels to wipe their sweat. After they regained their senses they looked at their scoring. Lily got an A. Certain she has won, she was about to boast but then noticed Luka's score. A+. Luka smiled and patted Lily's head, telling her 'next time' and then went to greet the others who had just come.

"Hi guys" she waved and then smiled at them, the smile mostly directed to Miku. The twins greeted her back and commented on how amazing they both were. Luka thanked them and glanced at Miku, who was staring at the ground, not saying a word. "Hm… is the floor so interesting?" she asked as she looked at the place where Miku was looking. "N-Not really.." Miku said as she lifted her head and smiled cutely. "A-Alright…" Now it was Luka's time to stutter and blush. She turned around and went to Lily and Gumi to stop their stupid competition. Then, Meiko suggested going to get something to eat, so they went to the nearest fast food restaurant.

They all gave their orders to the waitress and then patiently waited for their food to arrive. They sat on one table; Miku, Luka, Gumi on the one side and across them were, Rin, Lily, Meiko and Len. They talked about their coincidental meeting in the arcade and laughed. It really was a nice coincidence.

Then, as their food arrived, they all dived in. During their eating, Gumi suggested watching a movie this Friday on the sleepover and they all agreed. Luka finally remembered to ask the twins if her brother could go with them. They said there's no problem and told Miku to invite her brother too. The more, the merrier they said.

They finished eating, everyone paid for their own food and they left the restaurant.

The twins said that they had to go home now, it was getting late and their parents would scold them and they left. The others decided to break it off too. Everyone walked into different directions. Miku and Luka were the only ones whose houses were close to each other's.

"We should head home too, shouldn't we?" Luka suggested and Miku nodded. Then, they started walking.

Luka noticed something and glanced at Miku worriedly. "Miku," she didn't turn around but Luka continued "Is something wrong?" She looked at her, trying to read her expression, to no avail. Miku shook her head and smiled widely at Luka, as if nothing had happened "I'm perfectly fine!" she exclaimed and they both giggled. Still, Luka didn't completely believe her; Miku was silent all the afternoon, usually she is much more talkative!

She decided not to press the matter, although she was worried. She didn't want cute Miku to be sad, or whatever she was.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luka" Oh, they already reached their parting place. She hadn't noticed… Luka sighed and bid farewell to Miku, then watched her walk away as she waved at her with a cute smile, the smile Luka loved the most.

* * *

'_I can't deny my own feelings… I love her…'_ Luka thought, now lying on her bed, already wearing her pyjamas and hugging her pillow tightly. She is now completely sure of her feelings, yet she feels worse than before. Her thoughts aren't very pleasant, yet they're probably the truth. What if Miku doesn't like me, what if Miku feels disgusted, what if she doesn't talk to me again? Those were the thoughts that haunted her right now, not allowing her to fall asleep.

There was only a small shimmer of hope; Maybe Miku might actually like her back.

Luka sighed; that was impossible.

Why would she like her? A _**girl,**_ a girl she only met yesterday. Miku is definitely straight, she would never turn around to look at a girl like Luka.

That was the cruel reality, although Luka wasn't sure if she would be able to face it.

After a while of thinking, Luka decided to supress her feelings for the tealette. It might be hard, but she will have to. That way it will be best for everyone, because, even if Miku liked her back, what would the obstacles they would have to face? How would the world react to their relationship? Homosexual relationships aren't really favored by the world.

Luka finally closed her eyes; her fatigue finally taking its toll on her. The last thing she saw before letting sleep overtake her was Miku's smiling face.

* * *

"_What did you say?" A cold voice without emotion asked her._

"_I-I'm in love with you, Miku…" Luka whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. She looked at the tealettes orbs; they showed no emotion, no love, no hate, nothing._

"_You're disgusting." She coldly answered as she looked at her, disgust clear in her face. _

"_W-Why?" She asked, now crying hard. Not only Miku rejected her, she also insulted her and is piercing her with her cold gaze, a terrifying gaze._

"_Liking other girls is disgusting." She simply said as she turned her back to Luka and walked away. "Goodbye, freak" she said and left, leaving Luka alone, crying on the cold floor._

"_M-Miku…" she whispered, crying even more than she was before "I-It wasn't… supposed to be.. like this…" that was the last word that escaped her mouth before she saw complete darkness, a darkness that was less terrifying than Miku's cold stare._

* * *

"W-Why?" Luka mumbled in her sleep, her tears wetting her pillow, her expression painful.

"M-Miku!" Luka shouted as she woke up abruptly. She looked at her surroundings and realised that she is in her room, her bed and that this was all a dream, a nightmare.

"A…dream…" She sighed, relieved.

She wiped her tears, but soon, they started to fall again, as she was silently crying. _'We definitely can't be together...I must never tell her about my feelings, I'm too scared…"_ She thought as she cried, and cried, and cried until her eyes were red and she passed out from exhaustion.

The next Wednesday morning was hell for Luka. She didn't get enough sleep. She woke up late and she had to hurry for school, although she wasn't in the mood to go. Luki looked at her worriedly, asking her if something was wrong and if he could help. She shrugged him off, telling him that she was reading till late so she didn't get much sleep. He easily bought it. After that, they walked to school…

She didn't want to see Miku, she couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. But if she does, then she will understand that something is wrong; she's not stupid. Speaking of the devil, Miku was already in the court, along with Gumi. When they saw her, they both runned towards her.

"Good morning" They both said. Luka nodded in return, not meeting Miku's eyes. "H-Hey.." Gumi looked at her worriedly;_ Geez_, she thought, _would all of you just stop with the worries?_ "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, Luka-chan, you look pale, and you have black circles under your eyes" Miku pointed out.

"I-I was reading till late" A lie. Again.

"Hahaha" Gumi patted her shoulder and laughed "That seems so like you, Luka!" Miku laughed along with Gumi while Luka smiled; _'I wanna protect that smile of yours…'_

"Oh! There's Lily and the twins! See ya guys!" Gumi ran off, leaving the two of them alone.

They both looked at different places, both embarassed; Luka was also afraid, afraid of Miku being disgusted by her. Miku tried to say something, but decided not to. She did it a few more times, causing Luka to chuckle. "If you have something to say, then say so" She said as she looked into Miku's eyes, now noticing the blush on Miku's cheeks, yet trying to ignore it.

"I didn't know you were that good at DDR" Again, something random. Miku always says random stuff when she is uncomfortable, or just at a loss for words.

"Well," Luka started teasingly "Of course you wouldn't know, silly" She lightly hit her head, causing her to pout. "We've only met two days ago, you know?" Luka smiled, although Miku was surprised. "Only two days?" she said "Woah, I could swear that it feels like many days have passed…" Luka chuckled at that and Miku pouted, again.

"I feel the same way." Luka said and walked inside the school building, Miku following close behind.

As they were changing their shoes, Miku tripped and fell on top of Luka, their faces inches apart. None of them bulged; they, instead, looked at each others eyes, teal eyes looking into sky blue eyes and the opposite. Miku leaned closer, just a bit more and they would kiss. Luka watched Miku curiously and surprised. Was Miku really going to kiss her?!

As their lips lightly touched, it was only a brief, light touch, the bell rang, startling Miku and causing her to stand up hurriedly, apologise and run towards her classroom.

Luka stared at the place where Miku was a while ago; she touched her lips with her fingers. Although it wasn't a real kiss, she could feel that Miku's lips had lightly brushed against her and it was amazing. But, Luka, last night she promised not to confess. But… Miku didn't seem to be against kissing Luka, seeing as how she was going to kiss her! She thought for a while. Maybe she should wait and see how things will unfold. What happened yesterday won't let her make any haste decisions. Although…, Luka smiled, things may not be as bad as they were in her dream. In fact, they may be a lot better.

'_Hey… aren't I forgetting something?'_

Hmm, she was about to kiss Miku but the bell stopped them. "Oh crap! The bell!" she shouted in realisation and run towards her classroom while trying to find an excuse for being late.

* * *

The next day, during lunch break, Miku completely avoided eye contact with Luka. Non of the two spoke at all, neither touched their food. It has been the same way since yesterday. Miku was lost in her own thoughts, while Luka was busy staring at Miku with an incomprehensible expression.

The others had already noticed that something was wrong yesterday, and decided to do something about it. "Hey, guys, have you ever gone to the rooftop?" Gumi asked the duo and after looking at Gumi a confused frown, they both nodded.

"Why don't you go now?" Lily butted in, urging them to do as she said "It seems like you two have something to say to each other, and the rooftop is the best place to go!" Lily said and with the help of the others, pushed them out of the cafeteria. As soon as they were gone, the girls grinned and

"Mission complete!" they said in unison as they high-fived. Then they sat back on their tables and placed a bet about who would confess first and whether they will confess now or not.

"I'm sure that they will confess now." Gumi said.

* * *

Miku and Luka were at the rooftop. None of them talked, they just looked at each other. Luka took a step closer to Miku; she didn't move back.

"About yesterday morning…" Luka started but Miku cut her off "I'm sorry about that! It was my fault!" Miku sincerely bowed.

"That's not what I want to say" Luka said seriously and stepped closer, their distance that was keeping them apart was only half a step.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" Luka said as she put both her hands on Miku's shoulders. Miku didn't answer.

Luka leaned closer and closed the distance between them, cupping Miku's cheek. Seeing no reaction from Miku, Luka decided to take it further and hesitantly kissed her. Miku froze in the beginning, but soon complied and kissed her back. Their kiss was soft, slow, uncertain, but full of feelings. The two broke it only because they ran out of breath.

"I can't believe I fell for someone in only three days…" Luka sighed and Miku chuckled.

"Neither do I" They both smiled and then kissed again.

Luka thought that it was weird, on tuesday she promised she would never confess, yet now she is kissing Miku. She, of course, didn't dislike it and is ready to face any challenges that may appear. The first being, telling their friends and family about their relationship. That will have to wait, for now.

Miku thought that it was weird, she didn't actually think that Luka would like her back. She also thinks that its weird, the fact that she loves Luka, although they met three days ago. She couldn't care less about that, the only thing she cares about now is of the pink-haired girl who is kissing her tenderly, and she is kissing her back.

* * *

**I don't really know where this is going. The story is really rushed.*shot* But, I really couldn't keep them away for too long ... the magnets that pull them together are way too strong and I can't stop them TT_TT ( Is it even possible to fall for someone in 3 days? xD )**

**By the way, I've never played Slenderman or DDR ( Dance Dance Revolution ) So, I might not be acurate in what i've wrote :D**

**Anyway please review, it would really help in my future fanfictions ( if i write any except this, seeing how i miserably fail xD )**

**Should i continue this or not? :3**

**- Theo.**


End file.
